hakkeifandomcom-20200214-history
Mark Solis
"Don't be absurd." Commander of Team Blackout and rival of Zachary Nocturne, Mark Solis is one of the highest leveled Kensei in DEF. His tactical genius is legendary, but his methods are coldly efficient. It is through his outstanding abilities that his team has risen to the position of Rank 2 in DEF during Team Sparkpulse's reign. Over the timeskip, Team Blackout has remained Rank 2, partially due to the fact that he is now the leader of the Defense Division. Appearance He is never seen smiling. His dirty blond hair is usually somewhat low, shading his blue eyes. His attire is usually a combination of dark teal and white, usually in some form of formal wear. On his left hand is a single gold band. Personality He is cold, calculating, and extremely tactical. Life holds no value to him, and all that matters is getting the job done. He has little regard for his teammates lives - the only reason they still live is because they are "competent." His skills in strategy and teamwork are superb, however, most likely surpassing Zachary Nocturne's, his rival. He does not hesitate to put his teammates in risky situations, as he believes the risk is worth the outcome. No one is quite sure why he fights. Maybe it's to give him some entertainment or because he has nothing better to do. He doesn't value his teammates or DEF itself, although he obeys orders without fail. His murky true self is what separates him from his rival. History He refuses to reveal any part of it. It is known that he joined DEF at around the same time as Zack, however. Apparently they were close friends until approximately 3 years later. Then for some reason, they two instantly hated each other. To this day, they clash on sight and get into petty squabbles. Powers and Abilities Despair The ability to plunge the opponent into emotional turmoil. He can create black orbs about .66 m in diameter that hover around him. He can move them around, as they slightly quiver and pulse with energy. If an enemy (or ally) makes contact with an orb, their emotional control is crushed and they become unable to use their ability due to the disruption in their ability control. He can also create different shapes than orbs, although he prefers orbs. Additionally, the orbs can meld into the ground, becoming living shadows that move on his command. They can burst out of the ground with spikes or other various traps. His ability is centered in his right arm. *Vulnerability: By abusing his power to allow the orbs to meld into the ground, he can easily create an incredibly dangerous area. The longer one stays, the more likely one will cease to be able to use their ability. *Abyss: By focusing multiple orbs into one target, he can overwhelm and potentially break the target's mind by crushing their mind with a torrent of emotions. The resulting impact of five orbs or so into one point creates a pillar of blackness to the sky that vaporizes after a second. No one is sure why this phenomenon occurs. Relationships *Zachary Nocturne: He hates him. No one is quite sure why - it is most likely due to their long past. They are eerily similar, as both teams have noticed. But at the same time, they are not the same. Foils of each other - each is the man the other did not become. Trivia *He is a refugee from America, which fell to the Gekijou after prolonged fighting. *Mark's theme Category:Character Category:NPC Category:Male Category:Kensei Category:DEF